Guilty Pleasure
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Piper and Leo are having marriage problems, who does Leo turn to for comfort? Watch out Piper&Leo fans! And Cole&Phoebe fans for that matter!
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters, they all belong to other people, who are not me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: I guess this is rated PG-14, if you hate Paige, don't read, if you like Piper, don't read, if you like Piper/Leo, don't read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you read the warnings, if you did, read this fic and flame me anyways, then your pretty stupid, cuz I put up warnings, plain and simple. I just HAD to write this, I had to, I dreamed about it. I don't really like writing Piper this way, considering she's my fav char on Charmed, but I couldn't resist writing this, it's one of my favorite, most likely never going to be on Charmed, couples! I hope I get good reviews for this. In with the good reviews, out with the bad! This is in season four, except Paige already has her red hair, Leo does NOT have that awful haircut (he looks more like season 1 Leo), and Piper isn't pregnant. If it seems a bit like any other fics, that's most likely where I got the idea. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Paige! You just blew up my whole kitchen!" Piper shouted at Paige, "And what happened to your hair? It's RED!"  
  
'Like I haven't noticed.' Paige thought sourly. "I was ONLY trying to make a potion that duplicated all of our powers, I mean you never know if a demon'll take them or not. And I noticed my hair is red, the potion blew up in my face." Paige explained.  
  
"Yeah, it also blew up my kitchen!" Piper looked around her kitchen annoyed.  
  
"I didn't blow up ALL of it! Just the counter, and the stove.and part of the table." Paige found herself very interested in the floor at this point.  
  
"Just..get out of my kitchen Paige, I need to clean up the mess YOU made! You'd probably just screw up more." Piper rolled her eyes and went to work cleaning up.  
  
Tears filled Paige's eyes. 'Well screw you then Piper!' she thought angrily, and orbed up to her room.  
  
"Personal gain!" Paige could hear Piper shout to her, but she just ignored her.  
  
Paige landed on her bed, "Well, at least I didn't land on the floor again."  
  
'Why does Piper ALWAYS yell at me? I'm not just a big screw up, I can do SOME things right, I mean, I know I mess up a lot, but you don't learn if you don't mess up sometimes. I thought Piper of all people would know that' Paige thought bitterly, sometimes her eldest sister could be the biggest bitch in the world.  
  
'I know I was just thrust on them right after Prue died, but it's not like I ASKED to be apart of this family' Paige immediately regretted what she just thought, she loved her family, really she did, and she couldn't ask for a better one. "I guess I AM just a big screw up." Paige began sobbing; she burrowed under her covers and pulled one of her pillows over her head. 'Good thing for this pillow, it covers my ugly-ass red hair.' Paige thought, as more tears poured from her eyes.  
  
A knock at the door seemed to echo through Paige's mind. "I hope it's not Piper coming to yell at me again, I really don't want to talk to ANYBODY right now." Paige muttered to herself, and she kept quiet. But whoever was at the door wouldn't go away. "GO AWAY!" Paige shouted and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Whoever was at the door didn't go away like she expected, but opened the door and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"I told you to go away!" Paige growled.  
  
"I know, but I felt you were in pain, and I wanted to check on you." The voice replied.  
  
"Leo?" Paige asked, her head still buried under the pillow.  
  
"Yeah, Paige? Why is your head under the pillow? It's kind of hard to have a conversation this way." Paige could hear Leo chuckling slightly.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm bringing my head out from under this pillow." Paige replied.  
  
"Ok then." Paige smiled in triumph, figuring she had won, when Leo snatched the pillow away, and she let out a yelp, "Leo!"  
  
"Hey! Your hair is red." Leo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"See? You're laughing at me! THAT'S why I had a pillow over my head!" Paige sniffled and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"I'm not laughing at your HAIR, I'm laughing because you think it's ugly." Leo gently peeled the covers off Paige's head. "Now will you talk to me?"  
  
Paige sat up, the covers pooling around her waist, "You don't think my hair is ugly?" Paige asked him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"No, I think it looks great on you." Leo smiled at her, causing Paige to grin.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to YOU, at least you won't yell at me." Paige sighed, "I was trying to make a potion to duplicate all of our powers, you know, my orbing, and Piper's freezing, that kind of thing, but it ended up blowing up in my face, turning my hair red, and blowing up parts of Piper's kitchen, I'm kind of surprised it didn't blow my face up."  
  
"I guess Piper chewed you out, huh. I know how she can be, she loves you Paige, she really does." Leo told Paige gently.  
  
"I know she does, but she sure doesn't act like she does sometimes. I mean I KNOW I was just thrown at them right after Prue died, and I know I make a lot of mistakes, but they've been witches way longer than I have. Sometimes when they think I've left the room, they always talk about me, saying they never made so many mistakes when they first became witches, and that they wish Prue was back, she never messed up so much." Paige began sobbing hysterically and Leo hugged her tightly, rubbing her back gently.  
  
"I lost a sister too you know! I know I never met her, but she was still my sister." Paige said in between hiccups.  
  
"Shh, it's ok Paige. Don't let them get to you so much, losing Prue hurt them a lot, and they have to get used to you, just like you have to get used to them. I know you lost Prue too, and they'll realize it soon enough. And they said they didn't make as many mistakes as you? Paige, they made a whole lot more!" Leo told her softly and Paige looked up at him.  
  
"They made a lot of mistakes too? That's kind of hard to believe, considering the way they've been harping on me." Paige said.  
  
"I know. There was this time when Prue and Phoebe switched powers, you know, JUST to test the spell out, Prue hated having premonitions, and Phoebe couldn't get the hang of telekinesis. Prue had to make her mad, guess how she did that?" Leo asked, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"How?" Paige asked, wide-eyed, like a little girl on Christmas.  
  
"Prue called her an old nickname that kids called her back when she was younger.Freebie." Leo chuckled.  
  
"Freebie?! Oh my gosh, Freebie!" Paige burst out laughing.  
  
Leo kept telling Paige about all the girl's mistakes, keeping Paige laughing, cheering her up immensely.  
  
"I better go Paige, the Elders are calling me, I'll see you later ok?" Leo hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ok.And Leo?" Paige called to him, just as he was about to orb out.  
  
"Yeah?" Leo asked.  
  
"Thanks, you cheered me up a lot." Paige smiled.  
  
"Anytime Paige, anytime." Leo kissed her on the forehead and orbed out.  
  
Paige smiled happily, she was so happy now, at least she knew no matter how many fights she had with her sisters, Leo would always be there to cheer her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I take it after this you can figure out which couple this fic is about. I hope you like it, the next chapter might a bit shorter, but I hope just as good! I hope you read the warnings, and member, in with the good reviews, out with the bad! 


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: See chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee! I really love the title to this fic, it sounds so cool, to me anyways. Guilty Pleasure, it sounds just like one of those romance novels. Anyways! I hope you liked the first chapter, this is the one where the romance comes in! ~*~hops around happily~*~ Yay romance! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Two weeks later~*~  
  
Paige let her hair out of her ponytail and yawned a bit. She had a tough day at work, they were going to let a sweet little girl go to a foster home that had a history of abusing children, she didn't know if they still did, since it had been a year since they had a child there, but she wouldn't take her chances.  
  
"Like anybody listens to me anyways." Paige said crossly, "The only one who listens to me is Leo." Paige threw her leather jacket over the back of her chair and flopped onto her bed. Leo always talked to her when he came back from being with charges, they talked about anything and everything, and Paige loved it. She could hear Piper yelling at Leo in the hallway.  
  
"Damn, she could at LEAST take it to her bedroom if she wants to yell at poor Leo." Paige sighed.  
  
"All you ever do is orb out of here, CLAIMING you have to see the Elders!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Are you saying you think I'm lying? I DO go see the Elders. What, you think I'm going to some bar or something?" Leo asked, slightly hurt.  
  
"I don't KNOW Leo! It's not like you talk to me about anything anymore, the first one you go see is PAIGE!" Piper shouted, her voice rising when she said Paige's name.  
  
'Oh god, I knew it was my fault, I KNEW they were fighting because of me!' Paige thought sadly. "Maybe I should.just leave, everybody would be happier then." Paige said, a few tears dripping down her cheeks, she stood up, grabbed her leather jacket, and orbed out.  
  
"Do NOT bring Paige into this! This is about me and you, not me and her! Get that-Damn!" Leo said in mid-sentence.  
  
"What? Can't you at least finish your sentence?" Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
Leo just glared at Piper a bit before orbing out.  
  
"LEO! Get your whitelighter-ass back here!" Piper shouted, as the blue- white orbs vanished into the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Somewhere on a private beach~*~  
  
"It's not worth it, it's just not worth it." Paige cried, as she pulled her Athame out of her jacket pocket and held it to her right wrist.  
  
"NO!" Leo shouted as soon as he orbed onto the beach, and he grabbed the Athame out of Paige's hand.  
  
"Give me back my Athame Leo!" Paige glared at him.  
  
"No. What the hell did you think you were doing?" Leo slipped the Athame into his pants pocket.  
  
"What did it look like? Are you dense or something? Now give me back my ATHAME!" Paige shouted the last word.  
  
"What part of no can't you understand, I'm NOT giving it back." Leo crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine then!" Paige held out her right hand, "Athame!" she called, expecting to see it orb into her hand, but it didn't, "What the hell? Athame!" she tried again, but it still didn't work  
  
Leo cocked his head to the side a bit, then smirked. "The Elders took away your powers for the time being."  
  
"WHAT? They can't do that!" Paige shouted.  
  
"They can and did, and they said their not giving your powers back until you learned your lesson." Leo shrugged a bit, the smirk still on his face.  
  
'So the Elders think their so smart do they? Fine, I'll just have to try other methods to get my Athame back, I hope Piper forgives me for this' Paige thought, and a seductive look entered her eyes.  
  
"Ok, I understand Leo." Paige seductively walked up to Leo, and a nervous glint entered his eyes.  
  
"I'm, uh, glad you understand Paige, now, I'll orb you back to the Manor." Leo replied.  
  
"I really don't want to go to the Manor right now, it's so beautiful out here, don't you think?" Paige asked, as she placed her hands on Leo's chest.  
  
"Uh, yeah it is, where are we anyways?" Leo asked, as he swallowed nervously.  
  
"Oh, some tropical island somewhere near Hawaii, I found it when I was practicing orbing." Paige replied, her hands gently massaging Leo's chest, as she inwardly smirked. 'I'll get my Athame soon enough'  
  
"Y-your getting pretty good at orbing huh?" Leo was finding it hard to concentrate with Paige massaging his chest.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Was all Paige said, as she brought her nose up to gently nuzzle Leo's neck.  
  
Leo moaned, he should stop Paige, stop her before it went too far, but he didn't want to stop her, he really didn't.  
  
Paige trailed kisses up Leo's neck, stopping at his ear, sucking on it gently.  
  
"Paige." Leo moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Paige kissed her way back down Leo's neck, before kissing his lips.  
  
Leo was surprised, he should stop. 'What about Piper?' Leo thought, 'Screw Piper, it's not like she cares!' Leo nodded inwardly, and kissed Paige back.  
  
'Oh, he's finally kissing me back! This must be what total happiness feels like' Paige thought, 'Paige! This is just a JOB remember? Your only doing this for the Athame!' Paige augured with herself, 'I WOULD have agreed when I started this, but not anymore!' Paige ended the argument with herself gleefully.  
  
Leo's tongue quietly explored Paige's mouth, tasting her happily, 'She tastes so sweet, like chocolate and honey' Leo thought.  
  
Paige found herself reaching for the Athame, grabbing it, gently plucking it out of Leo's pocket, and holding it up to her wrist. Just as she was about to slit her wrist, Leo grabbed her hand, took the Athame from her, and threw it into the water.  
  
'Damn it, Paige you screwed up!' Part of Paige thought angrily, 'Oh well, I didn't really want to go through with it anyways'  
  
Leo gently lowered Paige down onto the sand, and began kissing her neck.  
  
"Leo, don't stop." Paige moaned loudly, running her hands through Leo's dark blonde hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Leo's reply was muffled.  
  
Paige tugged on Leo's shirt, and Leo stopped kissing her neck to help take his shirt off, Paige ran her hands over his bare chest, and Leo pulled off Paige's shirt, kissing around her bra.  
  
~LEO! Where the HELL are you? Get your ass back to the Manor RIGHT NOW! I KNOW you can hear me, so don't even TRY to pretend you can't!~ Piper shouted in his head, causing him to wince, and stop kissing Paige.  
  
"Leo? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Paige asked, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Piper's calling me, loudly too, I guess we better get back before she suspects something." Leo sighed.  
  
"Oh.o-okay, sure." Paige didn't WANT to go back, she didn't want to go back to her bitchy eldest sister, and her other sister who spent more time with her boyfriend than her own sisters.  
  
"I'm sorry Paige." Leo said.  
  
"For what? Letting me seduce you?" Paige asked, her eyes on the water behind them.  
  
"No, for having to stop." A half smile appeared on Leo's face.  
  
Paige looked at Leo surprised, her mouth some-what open, and Leo kissed her passionately. Paige closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss for as long as she could, before Leo pulled away.  
  
"I guess we should get going." Leo sighed again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Paige grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on, and Leo did the same with his.  
  
"Let me help you up." Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, and all but picked her up.  
  
"Thank you Leo." Paige giggled slightly, turned around, and picked up her jacket, giving Leo a nice view of her ass.  
  
"You tease." Leo grinned.  
  
"What can I say? It's what I do best." Paige smirked and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck as he orbed them back to the Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee! I actually wrote more than just having the characters kiss! ~*~giggles madly~*~ I hope that wasn't TOO much romance for you, but like I said in chapter 1, if you like Piper/Leo, do NOT read this fic, because you most likely won't want to. This chapter was actually longer than I expected it to be! If you have any suggestions for this fic, give them to me in a review, or in an e-mail, my e-mail address is cutebunny43@yahoo.com remember! In with the good reviews, out with the bad! ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: A bit of gore in this chapter, blood is good, very good. ~*~laughs evilly~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marissa-Xtreme Piper Fan: That's one long screen name Marissa, lol. I can't STAND Phoebe/Leo, maybe it's because of the fact I can't stand Phoebe, just cuz I'm nice to her in my fics, doesn't mean I don't like some good ol' Phoebe bashin. Like I said before, I have NO idea where I'm going with this, but you WILL find out how the sisters react to Paige/Leo, well, Piper at least, I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, the more ideas I get, the better! ^_~  
  
cricketlover: I'm glad for someone whose such a big Leo/Piper fan, I'm glad you like it. It's not REALLY new, I mean the idea's been done before, you know, Paige/Leo, I just thought I could make a good fic. Is this an update soon enough for ya? Lol.  
  
Revul Ylloh: I'm glad you think it's good. Ha, I know the circumstances are wrong, that's mostly why I did it! Makes it more like a soap opera, don't cha think? Yeah, I know on Charmed, Leo is a pretty big wuss, I tried to keep a bit of his, uh, wussiness, but I'm not sure it worked, lol. ~*~falls over laughing~*~ His head looked really FAT! It did! ~*~snickers~*~ I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Gemstar2: I figured people wouldn't expect this couple, I also have another couple most people wouldn't expect, don't know if I'll write it or not though. I really don't have any idea where I'm going with this, I doubt I'd break up the Power of Three though, innocents would die! ~*~flails arms around~*~ I'M an innocent! Lol! Keep reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just LOVE this fic! And I REALLY love Paige/Leo, there's not a lot of those kinda fics, only a handful, so I figured, might as well add one more. I guess you could say Leo and Paige just got..caught up in the moment, it wasn't really lust, it was just..grrr, I'll explain it later! And they WILL feel guilt, maybe not in this chapter, but they WILL feel guilt, trust me. Remember, in with the good reviews, out with the bad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Two weeks later~*~  
  
Paige and Leo had sneaked around, a LOT, they hadn't had sex yet, they came close to it, many times, but either Piper or a charge called Leo, or Paige had to go and fight some random evil. (AN: Building up to a lot of sexual tension ~*~evil grin~*~)  
  
Leo rubbed his temples and sighed, who would have thought he could still get headaches, he was dead!  
  
"Headache?" Leo felt her warm hands on his arms.  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought right?" Leo sighed again.  
  
"I didn't know Whitelighters could get headaches." she replied, starting to massage his shoulders.  
  
"Well, your part Whitelighter, and you still get headaches." Leo closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm part human too, or am I 1/3 human? Eh screw it, I was never good with math." Paige waved her hand.  
  
"Ugh, please do NOT say screw, ok?" Leo groaned.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not doing much better you know." Paige sighed and leaned her forehead onto the back of Leo's neck.  
  
"Do you regret it?" Leo asked.  
  
"What?" Paige raised her head.  
  
"Do you regret it, you know us being together." Leo turned around.  
  
"Honestly? No. I know I should, part of me WANTS to regret it, but I can't, I just can't." Paige's eyes glazed over with tears, and she let herself fall into Leo's arms.  
  
"Leo! Paige! I'm leaving, I won't be back for a while! Bye!" They both heard Phoebe shout from downstairs, and then heard the front door slam shut.  
  
"What? Were finally." Paige trailed off, an excited gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Alone, were finally alone!" Leo finished and he scooped Paige up, "Care to take a shower with me?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Paige grinned at him, as he carried her out of her room, and into the bathroom.  
  
They stripped each other of their clothes and Leo gaped a bit, every time he saw Paige naked, it was like seeing her for the first time.  
  
Paige giggled a little, took Leo's hand and led him into the shower, turning around; she turned the water on to warm.  
  
Leo moaned as the warm water hit his tense back.  
  
Paige turned back around and kissed Leo, the water plastering her hair to both their faces.  
  
Leo pulled her closer to him, his hands roaming up and down her slick, wet back, never breaking the kiss.  
  
Piper grumbled angrily, how the hell could she forget her keys? She had to drive all the way back to the Manor from P3, for once she had been glad Phoebe forgot to lock the front door again, and she had already searched everywhere downstairs where she remembered having her keys, and now she was trooping up the stairs.  
  
'I probably left them in the bathroom this morning when I went back to grab my purse' Piper thought, she had always been in a rush in the mornings lately, "Probably from all those late night fights with Leo, I'm surprised we didn't keep everybody up." Piper muttered a bit bitterly.  
  
Piper finished walking up the stairs and went into the bathroom, stopping at what she saw, her husband and her SISTER, naked in the shower, KISSING.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Piper cried, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
Leo quickly pulled away from Paige, a look of horror on his face, Paige turned her head to where Leo was looking and her mouth fell open, "Oh shit."  
  
"How could you?" Piper's face crumpled.  
  
"Piper." Leo trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain to her, if there WERE any right words to explain what he was doing with her youngest sister. (AN: And I don't think there are!)  
  
"How could YOU?" Piper screamed the last word, her face turning angry and she held up her hands, Leo seeing this, grabbed Paige and began to orb out, but Piper yanked open the shower door and pulled Paige out, just as Leo orbed away.  
  
"You SLUT!" Piper screamed, holding on to Paige with her right hand, she quickly flicked her left hand, blowing up Paige's left arm. (AN: OUCH! That HAD to hurt!)  
  
Paige screamed loudly, blood gushing from the stump that used to be her arm, she should have orbed out, but the pain was too much.  
  
"You deserve every ounce of pain, you little bitch!" Piper hissed, just about to blow up Paige's right leg, when Leo orbed back in, snatched the crying Paige away from Piper and orbed back out, this time keeping a firm grip on Paige.  
  
"BASTARDS!" Piper let out a frustrated scream and fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~On Paige's Island~*~  
  
Leo laid the naked Paige down onto the sand, blood gushing onto the sand, staining it an eerie dark orange color.  
  
Paige had fallen unconscious during the very short orbing trip and a long trickle of blood trailed from her mouth, down towards her pale chin.  
  
"Paige, hold on Paige, please hold on." Leo's dark blue eyes started to glaze over with tears, but he held the tears back, he had to stay focused, he had to heal Paige.  
  
Leo held his hands over Paige's stump-arm (AN: HA! Stump-arm!), and the golden glow enveloped it, slowly but surely starting to heal Paige.  
  
After a long 45 minutes, Leo healed Paige's arm completely, and she sat up screaming.  
  
"Piper! I'm SORRY!" Paige began sobbing.  
  
"Paige, Paige, it's OK!" Leo grabbed the thrashing Paige's arms.  
  
"L-Leo?" Paige asked shakily.  
  
"I'm here Paige, it's alright, your ok." Leo hugged Paige.  
  
"Leo! Oh god Leo! Piper blew off my arm! It hurt so badly!" Paige sobbed, "I didn't want her to find out this way! She hates me! I'm so sorry Piper!" Paige shouted, as if Piper could hear her.  
  
Leo just held Paige, finally letting his tears spill over onto Paige's still damp hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Leo, I ruined your marriage, and I ruined everybody's lives." Paige bowed her head.  
  
"Paige, you didn't ruin my marriage, mine and Piper's marriage has been a bit messed up ever since the day Prue died, before we even knew anything about you. And you sure as hell didn't ruin MY life, you made it better, so much more better." Leo ran his hand through Paige's hair in a soothing manner.  
  
Paige said nothing and just kept sobbing, thinking about how rotten she had been, how she had hurt Piper so badly, and how she, despite what Leo had said, ruined her marriage, she was a screw up, plain and simple. Paige's sobs slowly decreased until she fell asleep, safe in Leo's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe mused over a letter in her hand, not really paying much attention to it, she missed Cole. She hadn't been paying much attention to her sisters lately, but she DID notice something strange going on with Paige, sometimes she had this really distant, glazed look in her eyes when Piper mentioned Leo, and she always seemed to smile at Leo, kind of flirtatiously, but Paige knew better, she knew Leo was Piper's husband.  
  
Phoebe glanced at one of the framed pictures on her desk. Leo was sitting in one of the living room chairs, Piper was in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, Paige and Phoebe stood nearby, hugging each other and laughing, Cole had taken the picture, it was one of her favorites, she picked it up and was sucked into a premonition.  
  
~*~ Phoebe's Premonition~*~  
  
Paige and Leo were in the shower together, lips locked. Piper walked into the bathroom and screamed, Leo tried to explain things, but Piper didn't care, she raised her hands to blow them up, when Leo grabbed Paige and began to orb out, but Piper yanked open the shower door and pulled Paige out, just as Leo orbed away. Piper shouted at Paige, before blowing her left arm up, Paige screamed, and Piper was about to blow up Paige's right leg, before Leo orbed back in, grabbed Paige and orbed back out, leaving Piper crying on the floor.  
  
~*~End of Phoebe's Premonition~*~  
  
The picture dropped to the floor, the glass shattering. Phoebe had felt Paige's passion and excitement, had felt Piper's anger, Paige's fear and pain when Piper blew her arm up, and Piper's sadness when Leo and Paige orbed away. "Oh god, I hope that was a future premonition so I can stop it!" Phoebe grabbed her purse off her desk, sidestepped the broken glass, reminded herself to clean it up later and rushed out of the door, closing it behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo orbed into Paige's room cautiously, peeking around, making sure Piper wasn't in the room, before grabbing something's he knew Paige would need, he then orbed into his and Piper's bedroom, doing the same thing he did in Paige's room, grabbing various things he would need, he was about to orb out when Piper stepped into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piper hissed angrily.  
  
"Piper, I'm so sorry, forgive me." Leo cast his eyes downward and orbed out, just as Piper had tried to blow him up, making a hole in the wall.  
  
"Asshole!" Piper shouted to the vanishing orbs, knowing Leo heard her.  
  
Piper then began walking around the room, grabbing things of Leo's, she went into Paige's room, and grabbed things of hers, she then threw them into a big pile in the living room, she aimed her right index finger and flicked it, blowing the clothes into pieces, just as Phoebe walked into the living room, getting pelted with charred clothes.  
  
"What the hell? Piper? Why are you blowing up people's clothes?" Phoebe yanked one of Paige's charred skirts off her head and stared at it, "Oh my god, w-what happened?" Phoebe asked, not wanting to say anything just yet, just in case Piper hadn't found out, which was highly unlikely.  
  
"My bastard husband and my sluty-ass sister were kissing in the SHOWER!" Piper shouted, and a nearby vase exploded.  
  
"Piper, calm down, you have got to calm down, you KNOW your powers are tied to your emotions." Phoebe tried to calm her down, forcing herself not to cry, her premonition was right, Leo cheated on Piper, with PAIGE no less!  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How the HELL am I supposed to 'calm down' when I just found out my husband was CHEATING on me?" Piper asked angrily, and a potted plant exploded, dirt and leaves flying everywhere.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Piper and held her as she burst into tears. 'Paige, Leo, wherever you are, you better not come back, for your own sake, you might not be so lucky next time'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So! How was THAT chapter? Good? I hope you liked it, I guess they felt guilt earlier then I planned. Whee! Longer chapter this time! It feels like I'm reading somebody else's fic and not my own, waiting for the next chapter to come out, weird huh? Lol. Anybody want to be my beta-reader? I could probably use one, I think I caught a lot of my mistakes, but you never know, in a review or an e-mail, say that you want to become my beta- reader, if you DO send an e-mail, say something like Beta-reader for Charmed fanfiction, something like that so I don't delete it, I always delete junk mail, lol. Remember, in with the good reviews, out with the bad! Until next time, see ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1, it doesn't need to be repeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: Some more gore in this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rach: I'll do my best to keep updating fast, but with school starting soon, who knows.  
  
Revul Ylloh: Where did you come up with that name? Very interesting! I'm pretty sure it DOES hurt to have an arm or something blown off, major ouchies! Phoebe HERSELF is pretty disgusting, lol. Leo's still an angel, in a way anyways, technically speaking, lol.  
  
Marissa-Xtreme Piper Fan: Sure, beta away! And the best part is, you get to see my chapters before anybody else! ^_~ I'm glad you were blown away by the chapter! I tried my best! You'll like this chapter then, no REAL Piper in it though, she'll be in it NEXT chapter though! I don't really plan on having the Elders take away her powers, at least not forever, good needs her! It's Super Piper, and awaaay!  
  
cricketlover: Sad is good, really good, I'm glad you find it funny! I like adding AN's during the middle of the fic, I'm surprised nobody thinks their annoying yet, or if they do, nobody's said anything. I'm thinking on adding the Elders, but I'm not quite sure yet, does anybody else wanna see em? If so, I might add em in!  
  
Alcandre: Ooooh, I'm getting popular! Yayness! I have no idea how long this fic'll be, at LEAST 7 chapters I hope! I'm surprised so many Piper/Leo fans like this fic! Glad you like it too!  
  
MayRae: You thought the first chapter was boring? Aw! **sniffles loudly** Well, I'm glad your likin it now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope this isn't gonna be like most of my other fics, I update like every day, then suddenly get writer's block, I actually want to FINISH this fic, so like I've said before, send me ideas, feed my muse! But I DO like this fic, I always liked Paige/Leo; they've always sounded like a good, never going to happen, couple. ^_^ You will, most likely have some questions after this chapter, so ask away! I'll answer them the best I can, without giving TOO much away! ^_~ Cole isn't the Source, but he HAS bought the penthouse, Phoebe just doesn't live with him. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige thrashed around in her sleep; anguished groans coming out of her mouth, as she sweated heavily.  
  
~*~Paige's Dream~*~  
  
Piper smirked at Paige. "So, how does it feel to see your 'lover' being tortured?" she asked, indicating Leo, chained to one of the small walls in the bathroom, where Piper had found out about Paige and Leo.  
  
"Please Piper, I'm sorry, you can have me, just please let Leo go!" Paige cried. "I'm going to have both you AND Leo, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, so don't even try." Piper smirked more.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry, let Paige go, she didn't DO anything, it was all MY fault!" Leo pleaded with Piper. Paige was shocked; Leo knew damn well that she seduced him, not the other way around.  
  
"Shut up!" Piper snarled and flicked her wrist, blowing Leo up into multiple orbs, he reformed, still in the chains, a look of pain etched on his face.  
  
"Piper STOP! Leave him ALONE!" Paige shouted, tears falling from her eyes at warp speed. "Why should I?" Piper asked, an eyebrow raised. "B-because he's your husband, and he loves you. I AM a slut, you can have me, just please, please, let Leo go." Paige was close to getting down on her knees and begging Piper to let him go. "Wrong answer Missy Paige." Piper smirked at the nickname she used to call Paige, "If he loves me as much as you claim he does, he wouldn't have slept with you now would he have? And you're right, you ARE a slut." An athame materialized in Piper's hand and a look of rage appeared on her face, "Now you have to 'pay the Piper'." Piper smirked once more, grabbed Paige and promptly slit both her wrists, ignoring Paige's screams of pain and Leo's loud protests.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted Paige, to slit your wrists and die?" Piper asked, twirling the athame around. Paige didn't say anything; all she could do was stare at the blood dripping from her wrists onto the floor, as she fell to her knees, her hands the only things keeping her from falling face first onto the floor.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Piper growled, lifting Paige up by her long red hair. "Y-yes, yes." Paige answered whimpering. "Good, that's all I wanted to hear." Piper smirked, let Paige's head fall back down, and walked over to Leo. "How does it feel Leo? To see you're whore withering in pain?" Piper asked, tossing the athame from one hand to the other expertly.  
  
"Screw you Piper." Leo hissed angrily. Piper growled and slashed Leo's face with the athame, before turning back to Paige, who had lost a lot of blood, but was still alive and conscious. "Hurts, doesn't it Paige? I think maybe I should just be nice to you one last time and save you from any further pain." With those words said, Piper lifted Paige up by her hair once more, and plunged the athame into Paige's stomach.  
  
"NO PAIGE!" Leo screamed, struggling against his chains. Paige let out a silent cry of pain, and she coughed, blood spewing from her mouth. Paige forced herself to sit up on her knees and she looked into Piper's eyes, seeing nothing but endless black.  
  
"I love you P-Piper, and I-I'm sorry for all t-the pain I c-caused you. I h- hope you can f-forgive me someday, I l-love you, always." Paige stuttered and turned her glance to Leo, who was still struggling, she noticed he had managed to make a crack in the wall, but said nothing about it. "Leo, I l- love you so m-much, with all my h-heart, maybe we'll s-see each other again o-one day, I hope s-so, you mean t-the world to me, I-I'm just sorry I n- never saw it s-sooner. I love you. F-forever." Paige fell back onto her hands, she coughed up more blood, Leo finally managed to break free of his chains, and he caught Paige, as she smiled at him one last time, and breathed her last breath.  
  
~*~End of Paige's Dream~*~  
  
Paige shot straight up screaming. Cole ran into the room and stopped when he got to the couch where Paige currently resided. (AN: Yay! Cole! Behold the hunkiness that is Cole!)  
  
"Paige? Are you ok?" Cole asked her, a concerned look on his face, sure, he and Paige weren't on the best of terms, but he still didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
"W-what are you doing here Cole?" Paige asked shakily.  
  
"I, uh, live here." Cole tilted his head slightly.  
  
Paige looked around and finally noticed she was in Cole's penthouse, lying on his couch, with a blanket around her waist, she noticed she was fully clothed, wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeved pink top. "Um, h-how did I get here?" Paige asked, "Where's Leo?"  
  
"Leo dropped you off here, asking me to look after you, he orbed out before I could ask any questions, so I have no idea where he went." Cole replied.  
  
"I need to find Leo." Paige tossed the blanket off her waist, "And I'm ok Cole."  
  
"Are you SURE your ok?" Cole asked, the concerned look still on his face, his dark blue eyes twinkling with worry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Paige chuckled weakly and stood up shakily, she noticed her pair of favorite boots by the door, and she took a few tentative steps towards her boots, wobbled and fell, Cole caught her.  
  
"That didn't look like you were ok to me, I think you should lay back down, at least for another hour." Cole said, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Cole, I'm ok, seriously, I gotta find Leo." Paige sighed.  
  
"And you can, later." Cole replied, lifting Paige up, and placing her back onto the couch.  
  
"Cooole." Paige pouted, giving him puppy-dog eyes.  
  
'Damn, she's definitely Phoebe's sister' Cole thought and sighed. "Paige, don't do that pouty thing, your staying here, at least until Leo gets back."  
  
Paige huffed and sent a glare towards Cole, he didn't see her dream, it freaked her out.  
  
"Now, what exactly is going on with you and Leo?" Cole asked, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
  
"Uh, er, n-nothing." Paige averted her eyes from Cole and stared down at her glittery jeans.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like I'm supposed to believe that, tell me the truth Paige." Cole stared at her.  
  
Paige fidgeted under his glance and sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you what happened, but don't interrupt until I'm finished." Paige then proceeded to tell Cole the whole story about her and Leo.  
  
"W-what? You're with LEO? What about Piper?" Cole asked, his blue eyes wide.  
  
"I-I guess I AM with Leo, I have no idea about Piper, I don't know what to do Cole." Paige looked up at Cole, her chocolate brown eyes full of tears.  
  
"We'll figure something out Paige, just rest ok?" Cole patted her hand and walked back into his bedroom.  
  
Paige sighed, at least she had an ally, and she lay back down on the couch and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Paige's Island~*~  
  
Leo stepped back to survey his work, he hoped Paige liked this, he wasn't going to let her go back to the Manor anytime soon, at least with him the only thing Piper could do to him was blow him up, he'd just come back.  
  
Leo had found out that nobody really OWNED the island, somebody had a long time ago, but they gave up ownership, and nobody had owned it for a long while.  
  
He had fixed up the small house on the island, it was pretty far from any mainland, which was probably why nobody owned it anymore, but he and Paige could just orb to wherever they needed to go. (AN: Don't ask me how Leo fixed the house up so fast or so good, authoress powers?)  
  
"I guess I'll go and pick up Paige from Cole's, I hope he didn't ask TOO many questions." Leo orbed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige woke up, gasping for breath, Phoebe was there choking her.  
  
"P-Phoebe! L-let me go!" Paige grabbed at Phoebe's hands and tried to pry them off, but Phoebe was a tad bit stronger than she was.  
  
"You slut! How DARE you hurt Piper like that! How DARE you seduce Leo! I KNOW it was all YOUR fault." Phoebe raged.  
  
"C-COLE!" Paige managed to shout.  
  
"Why the hell would COLE help YOU?" Phoebe smirked.  
  
"Phoebe! What the HELL are you DOING? Let Paige go!" Cole came into the room and glared at Phoebe.  
  
"Why should I? She deserves to die!" Phoebe shook Paige.  
  
"I said LET GO OF HER!" Cole grabbed one of Phoebe's arms and yanked her off Paige.  
  
Paige coughed and took slow deep breaths.  
  
"Why did you DO that?" Phoebe hissed, yanking her arm out Cole's grasp.  
  
"What? You think I was going to let you kill Paige?" Cole asked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Why would you help her? Is she fucking you too?" Phoebe knew she had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left her mouth.  
  
Cole's eyes flashed dangerously and he clenched his fists as they glowed light blue. "How could you even THINK that?"  
  
"C-Cole, I'm sorry, forgive me." Phoebe would have taken Cole's hands but she was afraid he would burn her.  
  
"Forgive you. Why SHOULD I? You obviously don't trust me! So there's no point in forgiving you." Cole glared at her, "Now get out."  
  
"W-what? Cole, I'm sorry, really, I am." Phoebe took his hands into hers, resisting the urge to scream as the electricity surrounding his hands burned into hers.  
  
"Just go, ok." Cole pushed her hands away, and opened the door for her.  
  
Phoebe looked defeated; she glared at Paige for a minute, as if everything was her fault, and then walked out of the door. (AN: Whee! Phoebe-bashing!)  
  
Cole closed the door behind her, and then walked back over to Paige, kneeling in front of the couch, "Are you ok Paige?"  
  
Paige rubbed her throat, looking annoyed, "I've been better, Cole, you didn't HAVE to save me you know."  
  
Cole looked surprised, "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Paige shrugged a bit, "Because you hate me."  
  
Cole laughed, "I don't HATE you Paige, you just annoy me sometimes, big difference, you're like my little sister, my very annoying sister." (AN: Yup, this is gonna stay a Paige/Leo fic, lol.)  
  
Paige stuck out her tongue childishly before she hugged Cole tightly, "Thanks Cole."  
  
"No problem Paige." Cole hugged her back, just as Leo orbed in.  
  
Leo felt an enormous amount of jealously, he didn't want to but he did, "Hey Paige, I'm glad your up."  
  
Cole let go of Paige and stood up, he gave a glance towards Leo and sighed.  
  
Paige pretty much figured out that Cole wanted to tell Leo about Phoebe. "Yeah, I've been up for a bit now, though I didn't wake up as nicely as I wanted to."  
  
"Phoebe was choking her!" Cole blurted out. (AN: Cole! You big mouth!)  
  
Paige sent a frosty glare towards Cole; she wanted to tell Leo herself.  
  
"WHAT? Phoebe was CHOKING you?" Leo instantly sat down next to Paige and hugged her.  
  
"Hmm-mm, Cole rescued me though. And kicked her out." Paige had to grin at that part.  
  
Leo sent Cole a glance and Cole grinned back at him, "Thanks Cole."  
  
"Sure, anything to help my sister out." Paige smiled happily at Cole.  
  
"Sister?" Leo stared blankly at Paige.  
  
"Yeah, Cole has become our ally now, he's going to help us." Paige said.  
  
"You are?" Leo sent a questioning glance towards Cole. (AN: Geez Leo, what's with all those glances!)  
  
"Yeah, why not? I really don't like how you two got together, but who am I to judge?" Cole shrugged. (AN: Damn straight!)  
  
"Thanks Cole." Leo said for the second time that day.  
  
"Anytime, if you need me, just yell." Cole grinned at them and then shimmered away.  
  
'I wonder where he's off to' Paige thought and shrugged inwardly.  
  
"So, are you up for a little orbing? I have something to show you." Leo smiled at Paige.  
  
"Sure, I'm up for it, what do you want to show me?" Paige asked.  
  
"You'll see." Leo grinned at her.  
  
Paige grinned back and she wished she still had her powers, so she could call for her boots, suddenly Paige's dark brown, leather boots orbed onto Paige's feet.  
  
"How did you do that? I thought the Elders temporarily suspended your powers, and even if they did give them back, you didn't call for anything, did you?" Leo frowned a bit.  
  
"Uh, no, I didn't call for anything, I just thought how I wished I still had my powers so I could call for my boots, and they suddenly orbed onto my feet, maybe I learned my lesson." Paige opted to tell Leo about her dream later.  
  
"Maybe so, the Elders must have thought so, because they also seemed to advance your powers a bit." Leo said, "So, are you ready to go? We can dwell on everything else later."  
  
"Sure, let's go." Paige grinned, Leo stood up and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they orbed away. (AN: Paige could have just followed his orb, she's just greedy, lol.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~On Paige's Island~*~  
  
Leo and Paige orbed onto the island, and Leo put Paige down. "You were getting a tad too heavy for me." Leo said teasingly.  
  
Paige frowned and smacked him on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! I was just kidding!" Leo pouted and rubbed his head.  
  
"I know." Paige smirked and her eyes landed on the house, "Leo? Did you fix up that house?"  
  
"Yup, it's yours now." Leo grinned.  
  
"M-mine?" Paige took a few steps towards the house, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, yours. Come on, let's go inside." Leo took Paige's hands and led her inside the house; it looked tiny on the outside, but was rather large on the inside, though not quite as big as the Manor. "It pretty much has everything you need, electricity, running water, food, you should be ok here, and you can always orb to the mainland if you need anything."  
  
Paige looked at Leo, a frown on her face, "Why do you keep saying me? Don't you mean US?"  
  
Leo shifted from one foot to the other, "Uh, no, I mean you. I'm uh, not living here with you."  
  
"B-but, why not? Please Leo, don't leave me alone!" Paige usually wasn't like this, but after Piper blowing up her arm and her weird dream, she was pretty much freaked out.  
  
"Paige, don't be so freaked out, I'm going to be here a lot, I just don't think it's safe for you to stay at the Manor right now." Leo wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't care, don't leave me." Paige was close to tears.  
  
"Ok, your not normally like this, tell me what's up." Leo stared into her eyes.  
  
"Ok, I had this really freaky dream." Paige proceeded to tell Leo all about her dream, down to every last detail.  
  
"Paige, I won't let that happen, I promise, I won't let ANYBODY hurt you, and that includes Piper. But if you want, I COULD go check with the Elders." Leo and Paige had long since moved to the couch in the living room, where Paige snuggled in his arms.  
  
"Not yet, don't go, stay with me, please." Paige looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I'll stay." Leo kissed her gently.  
  
"Thank you." Paige whispered after they stopped kissing.  
  
"Anytime." Leo kissed her forehead and watched her as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole shimmered into the Bay Mirror, in Phoebe's office, he watched her as typed on her laptop, a cold look in his eyes.  
  
Phoebe shivered, feeling as if someone was watching her and she looked up, gasped, then smiled. "Cole, I knew you would come back to me." Phoebe stood up, ran towards Cole, and was about to hug him when he held out his hand.  
  
"Stop, I don't want your hugs and phony apologies." Cole said coldly. (AN: That sounded weird, Cole coldly. 0_0)  
  
"What? But, Cole, I AM sorry. I really am, I know you'd never cheat on me." Phoebe smiled at him.  
  
"You're right, I would never cheat on you, but aren't you forgetting something?" Cole crossed his arms and stared pointedly at her.  
  
"No, I don't think so, now kiss me." Phoebe demanded playfully. (AN: Feh, I can't stand Hoebe, I mean Phoebe, haha, my bad.)  
  
"Your not going to say sorry for trying to kill Paige, your own SISTER?" Cole glared.  
  
"This is why you came here? To make me feel sorry for trying to kill the slut? Puh-leeze, I'll never feel sorry for that, I only feel sorry because I didn't get to finish the job." Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
Cole had never dreamed of hitting Phoebe, or any other woman for that matter, (AN: Unless it was a demon or something.) but he was really close to hitting her, or at least zapping her with an energy ball.  
  
"Phoebe, how could you be such a bitch?" Cole asked.  
  
"ME a bitch? At least I didn't sleep with my sister's husband!" Phoebe glared at Cole.  
  
"And I bet you would if you weren't with me." Cole muttered under his breath, but Phoebe heard him anyway.  
  
"WHAT? Are you calling me a whore?" Phoebe growled, her anger rising.  
  
"You said it, I didn't." Cole shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips. (AN: It's all about the wording my friends!)  
  
"Bastard!" Phoebe raised her hand to slap him, but Cole shot his arm out and caught her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cole said darkly, his eyes full of coldness and anger.  
  
Phoebe gaped a bit, she only saw Cole like this when he was in his demon form, and she snatched her hand away. "I knew you were evil, get out, get OUT!"  
  
Cole usually would be hurt by her comments, but now he was just sick and tired of her, he smirked and shot a energy ball at her laptop, blowing it to pieces, he then shimmered out, leaving Phoebe to gape at her ruined laptop angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hee! That was FUN! **dances around** Fun, fun, fuuun! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I put a lota work into it. ^_^ I think it turned out pretty good, and long too! Almost 10 pages! Or so Word says anyways. I didn't expect it to be sooo long, I wonder if I can top this chapter, hm. I guess we'll just have to see! Also, I might not be able to update as much, considering I go to school on Thursday, stupid school. -_- School is evil, I'll try and update before I go back, or on the weekend. ^_^ Also, does anybody know how to do italics and bold and stuff on word? I try it normally, but it doesn't show like it on ff.net, it's annoying, some help would be nice! Thanks! Remember! In with the good reviews, out with the bad, see ya guys and gals, later! 


	5. Chapter 5

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: I see gore ahead captain!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
charmed-fan-21: I'll keep goin, no worries! Yup! Cole IS a hunk, and Phoebe IS a cow! ^_^  
  
Bunny: Yay! Another Bunny! Things ARE heating up, aren't they?  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: Yay! You reviewed ME! **dances around** I like your stories! And I'm glad you like mine! Gotta love the Hoebe! Not! **flames her, sweeps her ashes under the rug and whistles innocently**  
  
jade: Feh, I expected a review like this. I'm GLAD the writers broke up Hoebe & Cole, though I didn't like how they messed up Cole's character! Leo was (is?) a guy isn't he? Lotsa guys cheat (no offense guys!), so why can't Leo? I'm glad you think I'm a good writer but the only Piper/Leo scenes your gonna see is when their friends, nothing more.  
  
Marissa: Of COURSE Cole is on Leo and Paige's side! I luff Cole! **snuggles Cole** Yeah, it WAS funny when Cole kicked Phoebe out the penthouse, then blew up her laptop. Lol! I'll read your fic soon, don't worry.  
  
waheeda rahaman: Glad you think it's great, Paige IS gonna stay with Leo. Do you want Piper with Cole?  
  
Revul: It was fun wasn't it? Lol.  
  
gemstar2: Everybody likes my AN's, that makes me really happy! Hmm, your right it can't end with 7 chapters! I'll make it 7 and a half! Lol, just kiddin, I'll try and make this longer than that. Piper/Cole? Never really thought of it, their gonna be friends, I know THAT, but if anybody ELSE wants Piper/Cole, then sure! School SUCKS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gotta thank my beta-readers, Revul Ylloh, and Marissa-Xtreme Piper Fan! I had the first part of this typed up on my mom's comp, but it keeps freezing, so I had to start it again from scratch on my laptop, which is what I'm on now! I don't have a lot of time to write, cuz of school and all, luckily I get out early, and after I do any HW I have, I can be online til like 9, but when get back from school, I'm all tired and stuff, no fun at ALL! I hope you guys like this chapter, you'll see some Piper/Cole interaction, but nothing romantic, sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Piper was curled up in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she turned over and stared at the side Leo used to sleep in, and began crying. She thought she was all out of tears, but she still had some more to cry.  
  
Piper wiped her eyes with one and hand, got out of bed and went downstairs into the living room. She looked at the myriad of pictures on various tables and she picked up two of them.  
  
One was of her and Leo snuggling on the couch, sleeping, the other was of her and Paige, doing each other's hair. They were two of her favorites, but not anymore. Piper slipped the pictures out of their frames and set the frames back on the table. With careful aim she flicked her finger at the logs in the fireplace, and started a fire.  
  
(AN: I guess this is Bitter Piper and Sad Piper, k?) 'You can DO this Piper! You HAVE to, burn the pictures! There just awful memories!' Bitter Piper screamed in her head, and Piper held the pictures over the flames, then took her hand back, 'Don't do it Piper, even though they hurt you, you still love them, don't you?' Sad Piper asked, and Piper couldn't deny it. 'DO IT PIPER!' Bitter Piper shouted, and she winced. "You can't do it, can you?" A voice behind Piper stated, a voice she knew all too well, Cole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige snuggled in Leo's arms. She was still a little bit scared, but she felt better with Leo there with her.  
  
Leo rubbed her right arm, his nose buried in her hair, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Paige enjoyed being in his arms more than anything. "Leo, I'm still scared." Paige could feel the tears struggling to pour from her eyes.  
  
"Paige, stop worrying, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Leo hugged her more tightly, offering her strength and comfort, which she accepted happily.  
  
"I know, but I can't help but be worried, it's just a gut feeling, you know?" Paige sighed. Leo had learned long ago to trust her instincts.  
  
"Do you want me to check with the Elders?" Leo asked gently. "Could you? That would be good, even if they only have useless information." Paige smiled a little and Leo chuckled. "Ok, don't worry, I'll be back soon." Leo kissed Paige gently and orbed out, leaving Paige alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: And heeeeeere's the Elder's! Ta-da!)  
  
~*~Up in Elderland~*~  
  
"How could this happen?" One Elder asked. She had long black hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"I don't know Rianna." another Elder named Jacob sighed, he had short brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
"We have to stop this! This is FORBIDDEN, even more so than a whitelighter and a witch being together!" Adam paced in the large room, as the white mist swirled around, he had light brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"M-maybe, we should just let them be together, I mean, it's their life, their destiny." Lana, the youngest Elder, said nervously, she had long blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Adam glared at her, and she sunk into her seat, she was used to being a whitelighter, not an Elder. "Lana, a whitelighter and another whitelighter CANNOT be together, you KNOW that!"  
  
"B-but, she's only HALF whitelighter, why can't they be together? They obviously care about each other." Lana replied.  
  
"And look what happened when Leo and Piper got together, because they CARED about each other SO much." Adam replied sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe this is their destiny, you never know!" Jacob shrugged and Adam glared at him too.  
  
"Maybe we should vote about this, if we agree to Paige and Leo being together, then we will leave them alone, if we don't, we'll have to find someway to bring them apart." Rianna suggested, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Fine." Adam grumbled angrily.  
  
"Ok then, all in favor of Leo and Paige?" Rianna asked and Jacob, Lana, and four other Elders raised their hands.  
  
"All who aren't in favor?" Rianna asked, and she, Adam and 3 other Elders raised their hands. "It has been decided, we will leave Leo and Paige alone."  
  
Adam looked outraged, "NO! This is FORBIDDIN! We cannot let them BE together!"  
  
"It has been decided Adam, there is nothing we can do." Rianna sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo orbed up into Elderland, and looked around, looking for any Elder, he stopped one of his whitelighter friends. "Hey Jessica. Where are all the Elders?"  
  
Jessica had shoulder-length, light brown hair, and dark green eyes. "Their all in a meeting, about you and Paige."  
  
'Damn! I was hoping they wouldn't find out! At least not so soon!' Leo sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"How did this happen Leo? You know whitelighters aren't supposed to be together, even more so than witches and whitelighters." Jessica gave Leo a concerned stare.  
  
"I know Jess, it just, it just happened, Piper and I, we were having marriage problems, and Paige was there, and she just, she just helped me. I'm sorry for hurting Piper, I REALLY am, but I'm NOT sorry for being with Paige." Leo sighed again.  
  
"I just never saw you as a cheating type of guy Leo." Jessica shrugged, "But if your happy, then I guess that's all that matters. Good luck." Jessica orbed away.  
  
Leo sighed, walked up to the giant doors, and pulled them open, walking inside.  
  
"Leo!" Lana looked excited. Leo bowed his head slightly, to show his respect, and turned towards the short Elder, "What's up Lana?" Lana and Jacob were some of the few Elders he could talk to like friends.  
  
Lana took Leo's hand and led him out of the room and into her office, they both sat down and Lana started to explain, "We're going to allow you and Paige to be together."  
  
Leo grinned happily, "Really? That's great!" Leo looked a bit somber, "But the reason I came up here is because Paige had a strange dream, about Piper killing her, do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
Lana looked surprised, " I know Piper's in a lot of pain." Leo winced at that, "But I really doubt she would kill her own sister, she loves Paige, even after all of this. She is not the sister I'm worried about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe lay in his arms, relaxing, as she felt the power surge through her. Cole, Paige and Leo would pay, then she would make Piper join her, together, they would rule the Underworld, forever.  
  
Phoebe snapped her fingers and a darklighter appeared, "Go, go and kill the pale one." The darklighter bowed and orbed out. (AN: That part was SUPPOSED to be short!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige paced in the living room, staring up at the ceiling every so often. "Come on Leo, hurry up!" Paige was growing more and more nervous, for no apparent reason. (AN: Dun, dun, dun duuuun!)  
  
The darklighter orbed in and aimed at Paige, Paige seeing this orbed a lamp and threw the orb at the darklighter, but he dodged it and shot at Paige, she orbed out, but the darklighter shot her as soon as she orbed back in, the arrow piercing her stomach, Paige let out a scream at the pain, and the darklighter smirked and orbed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper stiffened, "Cole, what are you doing here?"  
  
"To warn you, help you." Cole replied, his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"Warn me? Help me? With what?" Piper turned around.  
  
"Something big is going down in the Underworld, I mean BIGGER than big, I, I uh, think it has something to do with Phoebe." Cole shifted nervously.  
  
"Bastard! Phoebe would NEVER turn evil, if THAT'S what you're suggesting!" Piper shouted, and looked like she wanted to blow him to pieces.  
  
"She's been evil before hasn't she?" Cole retorted.  
  
"That was different! That wasn't Phoebe, she was just possessed." Piper defended her little sister.  
  
"Multiple times, and she couldn't even fight it off by herself! That was the only reason she was attracted to me! Because I was evil! You know evil can seduce her so easily. Let me help you Piper, you need all the help you can get." Cole took Piper's shaking hands into his.  
  
Piper sighed, thought for a few moments, then nodded, "Ok, but I hope you don't expect me to work w-with THEM." "You might just have to Piper, you might just have to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Up in Elderland~*~  
  
Leo winced, "I've got to go Lana."  
  
"What's wrong?" Lana asked concerned.  
  
"Paige is in trouble, I'll be back later." Leo stood up, and even though he knew Lana hated it when anybody bowed to her, he did it anyway, then orbed away, leaving Lana to her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~On Paige's Island~*~  
  
Leo orbed into the living, and gasped. Paige was lying on the floor, blood seeping from her shirt, an arrow stuck in her stomach. She was sweating and whimpering.  
  
"Damn!" Leo ran to Paige, kneeled on the floor and lifted Paige's head into his lap.  
  
"L-Leo, I was so worried about you." Paige opened her big brown eyes and stared into Leo's dark blue ones.  
  
"Don't be worried about me, let me worry about you. I need to get this out of you, I'm calling Cole." Leo brushed some of Paige's hair from her forehead, and Paige closed her eyes and whimpered again.  
  
"COLE!!" Leo shouted, and a few minutes later Cole shimmered into the living room, "Hey, what's going on Leo? Where is this place? Oh shit." Cole exclaimed when he saw Paige.  
  
"You're the only one who can get the arrow out of her, and then I can heal her." Leo held Paige close to him.  
  
"Right." Cole walked over to them, kneeled on the floor, and reached for the arrow, but Paige grabbed his wrist before he could touch the arrow, "No, don't, please!" Paige began crying, she knew it would hurt, it hurt when she got shot, she knew it would hurt worse when it was yanked out.  
  
Cole hated to see Paige sad and hurt, and he had an eerie feeling this was all Phoebe's doing. "Cole has to take it out Paige, I know it'll hurt, trust me, I know, but I'm here, Cole's here, we're both here for you, ok?" Leo kissed her forehead.  
  
Paige looked into both of their eyes, whimpered once more, nodded and let Cole's wrist go. "Ready?" Cole asked, and without waiting for an answer, yanked the arrow out of her stomach in one swift move, Paige screamed loudly, her eyes squeezed shut, and Cole and Leo both winced.  
  
"You're ok, you're ok, I'm going to heal you now, ok?" Leo lowered Paige back to the ground gently, and held his hands over the wound, as Cole held her hand, a few minutes later, Cole was getting impatient, "What's TAKING so long?"  
  
"She almost died, it took me longer to heal her arm when Piper blew it off." Leo replied, still healing Paige.  
  
Cole's eyes widened, "Paige didn't tell me Piper blew her arm off!"  
  
"Yeah." Leo replied absently, a few more minutes and Paige's wound was healed.  
  
Paige groaned and sat up, "God, my head hurts! I'm gonna hurt that darklighter BADLY if I ever see him again!" Cole and Leo chuckled and were glad Paige was ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was that chapter? Good? I hope so! Heh, Hoebe turned evil! Heheh! Cole is helping Piper, see? I put a lil Piper/Cole, hoped you guys/gals liked it! On word it says this was 9 pages, Whoo-hoo! I hope I get a lot of reviews! If you have any suggestions or anything, send me an e- mail or a review or something. Remember, in with the good reviews, out with the bad! See ya later! 


	6. Chapter 6

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: Just a bit of gore in this chapter, ha, I'm a gore-master!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
jnbrenda: Thanks! I'll try my best to keep it good!  
  
ProtectionPaige: Phew, those are lota fantastic! Thank you! I'm updating as fast as I can!  
  
Denise: Glad you love it! Ha, Hoebe's always been an evil bitch, what else is new? There's some more pi/c in this chapter. I STILL haven't decided if I wanna make them a couple or not.  
  
kaytee83: Whoo! The great KT, queen of insaneness, funniness and Charmeded! Does this mean I'm famous now? Whoo! And make a 4th season of Charmeded! Or I shall, uh, uh, dip you in chocolate pudding, put a cherry on your head and feed you to the fishes! So there! Anyways, my muse was just screaming at me to turn Hoebe evil, so who am I to ignore my sweet luffable muse? Glad your lubbin my story, thanks! Ha, and I'm a dudette. ^_~  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: Course I read your stories, they're good! Heh, I think Leo & Paige had something goin on in the 4th season, major chemistry there! Me not lazy! Me gots school, school be evil! EVIL I tell you! EVIL!  
  
waheeda rahaman: Yup, I didn't make this a pa/l fic just to break em up! pi/c WILL be getting a bit closer in this chapter, maybe closer than I thought, hm. What about Hoebe? She's EVIL!  
  
lulusa: Phew, you sure did review a lot didn't you? Yeah, I know their powers get removed from them when they use them against each other, but Lana and Jacob pulled a few strings. They're gonna need their powers anyways! Hm, Leo's still gonna be a Whitelighter, and is STILL going to be THEIR Whitelighter, cept for Hoebe, since she's evil and all! Nope, the Elders are gonna leave pa/l alone, they better! Or I shall kill them! I HAVE THE POWER! Ahem, anyways. Haha, glad you liked it when  
  
Hoebe said, "Go, go and kill the pale one." It was just the first thing I thought of. I love makin ppl smile, it makes MY day! And you think I'm good? **sniffles** I feel loved! Thank you!  
  
chestnut3: Feh, screw Hoebe, which she's already got handled, lol. My fanfic, my couples, nyh. **sticks out her tongue**  
  
gemstar2: My faithful reviewer! Nope, not gonna stop at 7 chapters! You think this is perfect? Lol, thanks! Paige pregnant? Hmmm, maaaaybe, maaaaybe not! But if Paige DOES get pregnant, I DOUBT Piper will too. There'll be more pi/c in this chapter, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I seriously, seriously hate school! Except for English, I like English, a lot, and now Career Planning, but only cuz my English teacher is teaching it now. I was sick for a while too, I didn't feel like typin. Sorry! Anyways, how bout a poll? Whee! Ok, who wants Cole/Piper together? Now mind you, IF they kiss, that DOESN'T mean they'll be together! ONLY if you guys/gals want it! One vote per person! Cole/Piper? Or NO Cole/Piper? You decide! Who here hates math? Raise your hand! *raises both her hands* Math sucks! And, yeah, yeah, I know what I'm gonna do to Paige has been done before on Charmed, kinda, but I couldn't resist! On to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe growled angrily at the cowering Darklighter. "It was a SIMPLE task! All you were supposed to do was kill my stupid half-sister, and you couldn't even do that right!" Phoebe shouted, and blew fire on him (AN: You know, like dragons!), turning him into a pile of ashes, Phoebe flicked her hand and the ashes blew away. "I guess I should send somebody else!" Phoebe sighed and stalked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole smiled at the sleeping Paige and Leo. Against their wishes, he had put himself on guard duty, he didn't want anybody else coming after them. 'I better go see how Piper's doing,' Cole thought to himself, took one last look around the house and shimmered away.  
  
Paige opened one eye carefully. "Ugh! Finally! He's gone. Sheesh."  
  
"He is? Good!" Leo opened his eyes and hugged Paige, "I'm glad Cole's on our side and all, but he didn't have to stay all NIGHT!"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding!" Paige reached up and kissed Leo.  
  
Leo lifted Paige up and placed her in his lap, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair.  
  
Leo broke the kiss and stared into Paige's eyes, "Why are you staring? You act like you've never seen my eyes before." Paige smiled  
  
"I just love your eyes is all, I'm not entitled to stare?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. You have to prove you are." Paige grinned playfully.  
  
"Oh, I see, so, what do I have to do?" Leo asked.  
  
Paige grinned evilly, hopped off Leo's lap, and took his hand, "Come on!" Leo stood up and let Paige lead him out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper wrapped her arms around herself, sitting on the living room couch, staring at a picture of Paige, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and herself. The camera had been set on automatic; it was one of Prue's cameras.  
  
"Those were good times, weren't they? I'm sorry Piper." Cole said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault Prue died, or Leo left me for Paige, or Phoebe turned evil, it wasn't your fault. It was mine." Piper began crying, she was sick of crying, she wanted to be strong, but she just couldn't do it, she felt so alone, and it scared her.  
  
"Piper, those things weren't your fault; they all happened for a reason, you know that. But, please, don't cry." Cole knelt in front of her and wrapped her into a hug. Piper leaned into him, crying on his shoulder.  
  
Cole ran his hand through her hair, "It'll be ok Piper, you're not alone, I'm here, and I won't leave you."  
  
It was like he read her thoughts, she felt so alone, and she was scared that he too, would leave her, "Thank you Cole." Piper choked out.  
  
Cole wiped her tears away, "You're welcome Piper."  
  
Piper stared into Cole's eyes, they were a shade or two darker than Leo's, there was no trace of evil in them, just concern. Piper felt drawn into his eyes, she felt like she was melting, so she did the only thing ANY woman would do in her position, she kissed him. (AN: Hell, I know I WOULD! Go Piper, go!)  
  
Cole looked surprised, but kissed her back, tasting her, giving her comfort, strength, everything she needed right now and more. (AN: Eh, I'm just a sap aren't I? Heh!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is just wrong Paige!" Leo looked annoyed as Paige laughed her head off at him, Leo stood there, wearing a frilly pink apron, that had a red heart on it, that said 'Kiss me, I'm Irish!' (AN: Don't ask!! I watch The Cosby Show too much!)  
  
"The things I do for you." Leo grumbled.  
  
Paige giggled and kissed his cheek, "Aw, you look so cuuute!" Paige teased.  
  
Leo just crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed. "Now, go cook for me, Ms. Wyatt!" Paige grinned at Leo's annoyed look, as he huffed and started to fix them something to eat. (AN: I wonder if he'll poison her food for makin him wear that apron, lol.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe stood silently, her arms crossed behind her back, as she contemplated. 'I should probably save my demons for bigger things, I should take care of Paige myself' Phoebe gave a evil grin, and quickly made a spell, (AN: Here's where my horrid spell-making comes in, and the sorta used idea on Charmed.) "For the bitch that lives in sin, give the whore evil fins, bring the slut my way, then the Source can play." Phoebe was going to turn Paige into a mermaid, just like she had been, except with a twist, she'd be evil, and would only serve her, and the Source.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige stiffened and gasped. "Paige? What's wrong?" Leo asked, with a frown, as he took off the apron.  
  
Paige gasped again, clutched her head, as she glowed black, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh man! Not AGAIN!" Leo growled.  
  
"Oh no, no, no! Please tell me I'm seeing things! PLEASE tell me I don't have a TAIL! Oh my GOD! A TAIL!" Paige burst into tears, as she flipped her tail, "I don't WANT a tail, make it go away, LEO!"  
  
Leo sighed, and lifted Paige up. "Man, you're slippery. Let's go outside, I'll put you in the water. At least you got turned into a mermaid when were by water," Leo joked, hoping to cheer Paige up, but she just buried her head in his shirt and sobbed.  
  
Leo took Paige outside and lowered her into the water, "Oh, it's cold!!" Paige shouted, and shivered.  
  
"Sorry Paige, I can't control the water temperature." Leo sighed.  
  
"I hate swimming." Paige grumbled and crossed her arms.  
  
"I know, but you should like it more now that you're a mermaid. There's gotta be someway to reverse this." Leo sat in the sand, near the water, so he could keep his eye on Paige.  
  
"What? I'm not like Phoebe, I'm not going anywhere!" Paige stuck out her tongue then gasped as her body wavered, "Leo! Help!" Paige shouted, just before she was shimmered away.  
  
"Shit!" Leo growled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? Any good? Sorry it's so short, I just made it all up in like 3 hours, so yeah, lol. Did my spell suck big time? I hope not, lol. I hope you guys liked the Piper/Cole kiss, member vote if you want them a couple or not! I kinda do, but only if you guys want it! ^_~ In with the good reviews, out with the bad! 


	7. Chapter 7

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
reader-writer: I can't decide! **whines** I seriously can't! I like reading pi/c fics too! Thanks for reading!  
  
Matt91: Glad you love it, but I still haven't decided to make pi/c a couple yet!  
  
Wolfchild: You DO mean go Piper and Cole, right? Blech, c/l, blech, blech, blech! SHOULD I kill Hoebe, or just turn her good and make this an all goody-goody fic? Yeah, I hate math. -_-  
  
Alcandre: It's weird, there's lots of pi/c fics (to me anyways), but not a lot of pa/l fics! So yeah, this would be pretty weird!  
  
Piper+Leo4ever: It still surprises me when pi/l fans read this and LIKE it! Lol. I swear this fic reminds me of my stories (soap opera's, not fics, lol). Glad your likin the suspense! Keep reading!  
  
CharmingTess: I MUST be getting popular, all these other popular ppl are reviewing me! ^_^ I'm glad your glad you read it, that sounded weird. Yep, Paige IS the good sister, buuut, I can't stand Hoebe, so who else was left? Lol. Your not a pi/l fan? Just about everybody is! Lol, oh well. The spell turning Hoebe into a mermaid? Lol, that woulda been funny! But no, it does in fact turn Paige into one, I guess evil agreed with Hoebe or something of that sort.  
  
waheeda: Thank you, I'll keep going!  
  
piperperson: If Piper turns into a mermaid too, who's gonna save Paige? Nopers, no mermaid-Piper, sorry.  
  
Rissa: Where you have been missy? Glad you loved the last chapter, you never read a story with the pi/c combo or the pi/c and pa/l combo?  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: Hey! Ha, attack of the Hoebe, you know it! Trust me, it looked longer! I'm adding, I'm adding! Ha, 50 votes, right, lol.  
  
gemstar2: Good to hear from ya again star. You thought it was awesome, like always? Yayness! ^_^ I'm glad my spell didn't suck like I thought it would. Did I really take that long to update? I didn't think I did! How do you get a holiday! I want one too! I can't stand school! Yeah, when I start a fic that's good, I kinda abandon my other fics for awhile. Leo going mental? Maybe! But he's not gonna go crawling back to Piper.  
  
P/C: I take it that stands for Phoebe/Cole, blech. I put up a warning in the summary for ph/c fans last chapter, hope that makes you feel better, glad you still think my fic's good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, the Piper/Cole thing is still going on, and no, you can't vote again, I didn't mean one vote per chapter, I meant per person, period, so there, lol. I said there was gonna be gore in the last chapter, didn't I? I didn't have any did I? Lol, there won't be any in this chapter either, sorry, lol. There'll be some more pi/c, AND some pi/l, but not romantic. Sorrryyy! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige groaned and opened her eyes, she looked down, expecting to see a tail, but saw her legs instead, causing her to grin. "Yes! My legs are back! Whoa, what am I WEARING?" Paige was wearing a short, dark red dress, made out of a flimsy-type of material; it stopped just above her knees and showed way more cleavage then Paige was comfortable with. She wore open- toed sandals in the same color; her make-up and jewelry matched her dress.  
  
Paige groaned again and touched her aching head, and felt that her hair was much longer now; she held a lock to her face and saw it was darker and reached her waist. Paige forced herself to stand, and she wobbled slightly.  
  
"Ok, where the hell am I?" Paige looked around, she was in some-sort of cave that had a large pool of water behind her, it looked like the place where the sea-hag used to live. Paige also wondered how she SHIMMERED here, she wasn't evil! She didn't feel evil at all!  
  
"Your only evil when your around me, or the Source." Phoebe answered her, she had blinked in front of her, she wore a tight, black dress, that showed even more cleavage then Paige's dress that stopped mid-thigh, she wore black jewelry and make-up.  
  
"Phoebe! You did this?" Paige could feel a twinge of evil in her, but she held it back, refusing to let it surface.  
  
"Of course I did, who else?" Phoebe smirked and turned her back towards Paige, and she began walking.  
  
Paige didn't want to follow her, but it was like she had no control over her body and just started to follow Phoebe, "W-where are we going?"  
  
"To meet the Source." Was all Phoebe said and kept walking.  
  
Paige didn't say anything anymore, fear seizing her, she was going to see the Source! And she couldn't even vanquish him by herself, she needed the Power of Three, and it was only the Power of Two Evil Sisters!  
  
The two women finally stopped walking when they reached a large, dark room. "Meet the Source Paige, and your new master." Phoebe smirked and waved her arm towards the figure, who dropped his hood and shocked Paige.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo looked at the spot Paige just was with despair, "Paige." He had to figure out how to get her back, she just shimmered away. "Maybe Piper'll help me!" Leo hoped she wasn't mad enough to just let her sister stay wherever she was and he orbed off to the Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo orbed into the living room and his mouth fell open, Piper and Cole were kissing! Even though he was shocked, it couldn't have been anything compared to what Piper must have felt when she found him and Paige together. (AN: Duh! **mutters* Asshole.) Leo coughed slightly, causing Piper and Cole to pull away, embarrassed.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" Cole asked, figuring that would be the only reason Leo would be at the Manor.  
  
Leo looked at Cole, "Paige is missing."  
  
Piper stood up quickly, "What do you mean missing? What happened!" (AN: Hey, just cuz Paige betrayed her, doesn't mean Piper doesn't care!)  
  
"She was turned into a mermaid, I put her into the water, and she was just shimmered away!" Leo explained, giving the short version.  
  
Piper flicked her hands at Leo and blew him up, when he reformed he had an annoyed look on his face, "What was that for!"  
  
"You didn't protect her good enough! You should have watched her more closely! Stopped her from shimmering away!" Piper practically yelled, and Cole placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her only slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok! I tried my best!" Leo shouted.  
  
"Well obviously it wasn't fucking good enough!" Piper balled her fists up.  
  
Leo started to retort but Cole cut in, "Guys! Focus on PAIGE! We need to find her! Ok, Leo, tell us everything that happened."  
  
"Ok, me and Paige were in the kitchen, and suddenly she clutched her head and groaned, she glowed black, then she turned into a mermaid. I took her outside, put her in the water and sat in the sand so I could watch her. She started to waver, she told me to help her then she just, just shimmered away." Leo explained, smartly leaving out the fact he was wearing a pink apron. (AN: I would tease him FOREVER if I heard about that! Lol!)  
  
"You said she glowed BLACK?" Cole asked, then sighed at Leo's nod, "That means she wasn't JUST turned into a mermaid, she was turned into an EVIL mermaid."  
  
"WHAT! EVIL!" Piper screeched loudly and Cole and Leo winced.  
  
"Yes, evil, I bet Ph, uh." Cole stopped what he was going to say.  
  
"What were you going to say Cole? Spit it out!" Piper placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was going to say that, I bet Phoebe had something to do with this." Cole squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his gruesome fate. (AN: Be afraid Cole, be VERY afraid! MUHAHAHA!)  
  
A minute later Cole opened one dark blue eye cautiously, and saw Piper snickering at him and Leo rolling his eyes.  
  
"If it is Phoebe, then we'll deal with it, if it's not her, then I'll blow you up later." Piper smirked as Cole gulped nervously.  
  
"Maybe we can look in the Book, maybe we can find some kind of spell to find her or something." Leo said, trying to get back on track.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that, let's go boys! We got work to do!" Piper made her way upstairs. Cole and Leo glanced at each other, sighed and followed the woman on a mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fuck! There's nothing in this damn Book!" Piper glared at the book angrily.  
  
"Calm down Piper, do you want me to go down there and see if I can find anything?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous!" Piper answered him, but Cole just sighed and shimmered away, "COLE!"  
  
Leo sat in a chair, his head in his hands, his shoulders were shaking slightly.  
  
Piper glanced at him, walked over to his chair and kneeled in front of him, "Leo." she touched his knee, what was she DOING? She was SUPPOSED to be MAD at him, and here she was, offering him COMFORT.  
  
Leo looked at her, silent, miserable tears rolling down his cheeks, "What if she's hurt Piper? What if we can't make her good again?"  
  
"We'll save her Leo, I promise." Piper hugged Leo, and Leo hugged her back, still crying. (AN: What? He's not entitled to cry? =P)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ta-daaaa! All done! Did you like this chapter? I hope so, it was longer than the last one I think, but not as long as I COULD have made it, that's cuz I'm trying to save some stuff for the next chapter, which might not come out this week, I don't know yet, I better go to sleep now, see ya guys later! In with the good reviews, out with the bad! 


	8. Chapter 8

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: Some gore and some rape too! Dark stuff, not good for the kiddies or the faint of heart! You've been warned!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
me: I didn't think my language was too bad, like only two big cuss words. **shrugs**  
  
reader-writer: I'm glad you think it's good and interesting, yup, I guess you COULD say Hoebe has a plan!  
  
charmed-fan-21: Thanks, I'll do my best! **hacks** No way! NO threesome! Nope, no!  
  
Wolfchild: Thank you! Hoebe WILL die soon, me promise!  
  
lulusa: You should just put all your thoughts in one giant review, unless FFN limits the words. I'm glad there's always something you like the most in each chapter, I really like this fic. Too bad Paige won't be happy in THIS chapter. Sorry, pi/l aren't getting back together, but I WILL make a pi/l fic! I promise!  
  
Matt91: Glad you loved it! News bout pi/c in the Author's Notes!  
  
wannab: You know girly, I have NO idea what you said, lol. You just think your so sneaky, don't you? Lol, 2 days and the new season of Charmed will start! Whee! **jumps around**  
  
panpipes: Another famous author, this RULES! When are you gonna finish Psychosis: Revelations? It's a great fic! I also like your new one, It's A Beautiful Life, good one! ^_^ You'll find out who the Source is in this chapter, I'm hoping it'll be a surprise, he's nobody MAJOR, but he does have a past with someone.  
  
KT: Whee! You reviewed me again! Yup, I DO hold you in high-regard, you're a great author! I just love all this praise I'm getting. ^_^ I'm SERIOUSLY considering putting Prue in this, if I do she won't come for another chapter or two, I think.ACK! There WAS a fourth season of Charmeded? Where'd it GO? **looks around for it** Anyplace where I can read it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper & Cole WILL be a couple, I barely got ANY reviews that said they DIDN'T want pi/c together! So, they will be, enjoy! Poor Paige, everyone should feel really sorry for her after this chapter, I know I do. **nods sadly** But seriously, I hope everybody likes this chapter, I hope it's better than the last chapter. Sorry people, not much humor in this chapter if any at all! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige stared at the man in front of her with shock, no, not him, anybody but him! "Glen." Paige was near-tears, her best friend, was the Source of all evil!  
  
"Did you miss me Paige?" Glen smirked at her.  
  
"H-how? Why? Why are you doing this Glen!" Paige WAS crying at this point, this was her BEST friend, why was he EVIL?  
  
"You shouldn't have left me Paige, we were perfect for each other, but you just had to leave me didn't you?" Glen glared at Paige angrily.  
  
Paige almost retorted that HE left HER, not the other way around, but knew she shouldn't, he could kill her easily if he wanted too.  
  
"You had to be with that damn Whitelighter, when I was here for you the whole time, but it just wasn't enough was it? So, if I can't have you when you're good, I'll have to take you when you're evil." Glen finished, pulling his hood back over his head, "Phoebe, take Paige here to her room."  
  
"Yes my liege." Phoebe bowed to Glen and began walking off; Paige glanced at Glen, before, against her will, following Phoebe.  
  
"See? I knew you'd like your new master." Phoebe smirked, and stopped in front of a large room, it was quite beautiful, done in shades of red and black, it had everything.  
  
"Wow." Paige gaped and walked into the room, she walked up to the large closet and threw open the double doors, the closet was full of different clothes, all in shades of red, black and blue.  
  
"Enjoy.sis." Phoebe smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Paige by herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo groaned and rolled over, right off the bed. "Ow!" Leo groaned again, sitting up, rubbing his head, he realized he was in Paige's room. Leo reached up and pulled one of her pillows off her bed, holding it to his chest, and breathing in, he still smelled her faintly, he missed her so much. "Paige, I miss you." Tears fell onto the white pillow.  
  
Leo heard a faint knock on the door, and tried to control his voice, but it still sounded hoarse, "Come in."  
  
Piper opened the door and sat on the bed, "What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"I fell off the bed." Leo sighed and gave a small shrug.  
  
Piper forced herself not to giggle and wondered how Leo was doing, "Are you hungry Leo? I already made breakfast."  
  
Leo ran his hand through his hair, placed the pillow back on the bed and stood up, "What time is it? How did I get up here? And yeah, I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"It's about 9, and I had Cole shimmer you up here." Piper explained, "Come on." Piper stood up, and walked out of the room.  
  
Leo glanced around the room, and wished, not for the first time, that Paige was in it; he then walked out of the room, following Piper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige glanced at the closet, annoyed, there were only dark colors, and it was all skimpy and short, no dresses came past her knees, and all her jeans were shorts, she wore a dark blue, short skirt and a dark red tank top.  
  
Paige sighed; she missed Leo, beyond belief actually. Phoebe walked into the room, and glanced at Paige, "Lookin good sis, come on, Glen wants to see you."  
  
Paige stood up, she began walking before she forced herself to stop, she glared defiantly at Phoebe, "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!"  
  
"Ah ah, your being very naughty Paige." Phoebe smirked, something she had been doing a lot lately. (AN: Hey Pheebs, keep it up and your face'll be stuck that way! **laughs evilly**)  
  
Paige shuddered, she felt cold, and she toppled over, using her hands to break her fall, she looked down and she saw she had her tail again, "WHAT! No! Not again! Why do I have a tail again?"  
  
"Whenever you disobey your masters, me and Glen, you turn back into a mermaid." Phoebe explained, she then snapped her fingers and a large demon shimmered into the room, he bowed to Phoebe, and then waited for his instructions. "Take her into the Throne Room, the Source wants to see her, and be quick about it." The demon nodded and picked up a struggling Paige, she already felt slightly weak from lack of water, and the demon walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The demon dropped Paige and she landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground, Paige flicked her tail at the smirking demon, who just snickered and shimmered away, "Asshole." Paige muttered angrily.  
  
Glen sauntered in an stared down at Paige, "Ah, I see you've been disobeying Phoebe."  
  
Paige just glared at him, she was so mad.  
  
Glen snapped his fingers, and Paige turned back human, except she was naked this time. Paige squeaked and tried desperately to cover herself, to no avail. "I don't see why your trying to cover up, it's not like I've never seen you naked before." Glen leaned against the wall and chuckled.  
  
"Leave me alone." Paige whispered brokenly.  
  
Glen walked over to Paige, "I missed you. So, so much." he caressed her cheek gently, causing her to shiver slightly, "I knew my touch affected you still."  
  
Paige wanted to deny it, but she couldn't, she had missed her best friend, her former-lover, but she still loved Leo; that would never change, "I still love Leo, nothing you do can change that."  
  
Glen's face twisted with anger and he slapped Paige, giving her a red welt on her pale cheek.  
  
"You WILL love me again Paige, I'll make sure of that, I'll make you love me now." Glen smiled.  
  
Paige's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Were going to make love again, here and now." Glen ran his hand through Paige's hair and began taking off his clothes.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Paige cried, small whimpers emitted from her throat.  
  
"Paige, you'll enjoy this, I promise." Glen then bent down and kissed Paige, prying her lips open and licking the roof of her mouth, he bit her bottom lip as he stopped kissing her, her lip started to bleed. (AN: The dude is seriously twisted, I'm enjoying it!)  
  
Glen stopped taking his clothes off when he got down to his pants and pushed Paige onto her back, before leaning over her and stroking her left breast, Paige forced herself not to show her pleasure but she couldn't stop a shiver, "See? I knew you would enjoy it Paige."  
  
Glen kissed her neck and shoulders, and Paige began to whimper and thrash, Glen turned his kisses into bites, leaving teeth marks on Paige's sensitive skin, and she let out small screeches of pain, "Relax Paige, don't struggle and you'll enjoy it so much more."  
  
Soon Paige couldn't take it anymore and orbed out, she bounced around the room before landing right back where she started, under Glen, "W-why aren't my powers working? What the fuck did you do?" Paige screeched.  
  
Glen slapped her again, earning another yelp from Paige, "This room is magic-proof, at least from good powers." Glen then took off the rest of his clothes and kissed Paige once more as she screamed, "As I've mentioned before Paige, stop struggling and you'll enjoy it!" With those words said, Glen thrust into Paige, she whimpered again, and began sobbing.  
  
After 10 minutes Paige's eyes glazed over and she seemed to retreat into her mind, neither whimpering, nor crying, she barely even breathed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo shivered slightly, rubbing his left arm, he barely poked at his breakfast. (AN: I figured since time runs differently in Elderland, it can in the Underworld too!)  
  
"Leo? What's wrong?" Cole asked, looking up from his plate, for the first time actually.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I felt something, maybe. from Paige, but I can't even sense her anymore." Leo sighed, eating a little bit of his pancakes.  
  
"Well, if it's any constellation, at least she's not dead." Cole replied before popping a slice of bacon into his mouth. (AN: Cole's not insensitive, he's just hungry, he misses Paige too!)  
  
Leo just nodded, and stole a glance at Piper, who had been unusually quiet, "What's wrong Piper?"  
  
"I'm just trying to think of a way to rescue Paige, but I can't come up with anything." Piper's eyes glazed over with tears, and she bowed her head, staring at her plate, Cole noticed her tears, put his fork down and pulled Piper into his lap, "It's ok Piper, we'll figure something out, I'm just sorry I couldn't find anything in the Underworld, they HAVE been talking about a new Source, but that's about it."  
  
Piper buried her face in Cole's shirt, "Maybe the Source took her?"  
  
Cole ran his hand through her long, silky hair, "Most likely."  
  
Leo just stared down at his plate, oblivious to the couple, deeply lost in his thoughts, 'I'll bring you back Paige, I promise'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo! That was FUN! Like I said before, poor, poor Paige. Cry everyone, cry. I hoep you guys like this chapter, I feel so loved, I have more reviews for this fic then I do for my Sailor Moon fic, and it's has more chapters then this one! ^_^ Yay! Hopefully I can update this weekend, but I'll probably update next week, maybe even next weekend! Can't wait for the new episode of Charmed on Sunday! Yay again! In with the good reviews, out with the bad! Remember my motto, (one I haven't used in ages) life's too short to bicker, let's eat cake! (Preferably marble cake, delicious!) So mesa have no time for flames, nyh! **sticks out her tongue** 


	9. Chapter 9

Guilty Pleasure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warnings: A little bitty bit of gore . . . maybe. And a little bit of language.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
charmedrockz: Yay, me love pa/c! Yeah, I read your fic, it needs some work, but I like it overall!  
  
gerky: Yeah, pi/c ARE cute together! Glad you thought that part was funny.  
  
stacyann robinson: No, pi/c are together, for good in this fic! I promise I'll make a pi/l fic . . . one day . . . maybe!  
  
Wolfchild: Ha, maybe they'll do a couple thing and kill him together! Aww, how sweet!  
  
paige: pa/l and pi/c RULE!  
  
charmed-fan-21: If ya wanna know what's been happenin, IM me or leave me an e-mail, dear me, does nobody get new Charmed?  
  
tears-of-silver: Thanks!  
  
wAnNaB: Ha, I made you feel sorry for Paige, ha again. It's good I made you feel sorry for Paige or that pi/c are together? Lol.  
  
Anonymity: Oh, you only missed . . . two updates! Bad you! **wags her finger at you** Yup, you're popular! Whoo, go you! Don't worry, Glen'll get his soon! Ha, Hoebe would do something like that, wouldn't she? Thanks, glad my AN's make ya giggle!  
  
Matt91: Thank you, yup Glen's the Source, fear him!  
  
gemstar2: Yuppers, mesa gets new Charmed, I rule! Poor you, no Charmed for awhile, you should get Charmed now, Charmed for everybody! Paige isn't gonna be kickin anybody's ass right now. Leo's gonna be way to busy in this chapter to worry bout pi/c! Thanks for getting your friend to read my fic!  
  
waheeda: See? I'm updating now, better late than never!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooooo beyond sorry for the delay of this chappy! I've been mega-mega- busy! This chapter is looong over-due, but at least I update this faster than any of my other fics, I'm also working on a new one, which is all about Cole, yayness! And two one-shot fics, one I'm almost finished with, yaysers again! So, I've tried to make this chapter long, to make up for not updating in over a month, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige opened her watery eyes and wiped them with the back of her hand. Paige looked down at herself and saw she was only wearing underwear. She felt horrible, she was cold, sore and tired, but most of all, she knew she was dirty.  
  
Paige shivered and pulled the thin black sheet over her near-naked body. She wished she were in Leo's arms, that he was the one keeping her warm, not some stupid sheet, but she knew Leo would never want her now, she was dirty, filthy, if she were Leo, she wouldn't want her either.  
  
Paige whimpered and curled into a fetal position, thinking of only Leo and how much he would hate her now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo looked down at the picture of Paige he held in his hands and traced her face gently. 'Damn it, Paige where ARE you?' Leo thought sadly. Suddenly Leo heard a laugh, HER laugh. Leo looked up and saw Paige grinning, her hands on her hips.  
  
"P-Paige?" Leo stuttered, his eyes wide.  
  
"The one and only." Paige walked closer to Leo and smirked, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"More than you know." Leo replied and reached up to hold her, but she pulled away, her smirk turning into a frown, "If you missed me so damn much, why didn't you SAVE me?" Paige asked, anger and bitterness tinged in her voice.  
  
Leo frowned, "I tried Paige, really I did."  
  
Paige snorted, "Uh-huh, sure you did, and I'm the Easter Rabbit." (AN: Oooh, is Leo going crazy? Or is Paige REALLY there? So many questions, and only I know the answers, heheh.)  
  
Leo ignored her sarcastic comment, "Please Paige, I really did try to save you, if nothing else, believe that." Leo pleaded with her.  
  
"'Please Paige, I really did try to save you, if nothing else, believe that.'" Paige mocked him, "Believe what Leo? I don't have ANYTHING to believe in anymore, you don't know HALF the shit I went through, and you never will, if nothing else, believe THAT." Paige smirked at him once more and started disappearing.  
  
"Paige, tell me what happened to you! PAIGE!" Leo yelled to her, tears filling his blue eyes as she vanished from his sight completely.  
  
"Leo? What's wrong? You were shouting." Piper came into the living room, concern written all over her face.  
  
"I-I she was, but. Ah, never mind." Leo sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Um, ok then. So, Cole went back down to the Underworld to scope out the place somemore, we think the Source kidnapped her, and we think he's the strongest Source we've ever faced, so I'm making the strongest potions in the Book of Shadows. Since I'm in the kitchen, do you need anything?" Piper asked after telling Leo the couple's battle plan.  
  
"No Piper, I'm ok, if you need anything-" Piper cut him off, "Call you, I know." Piper gave him a small smile, before disappearing back into the kitchen.  
  
Leo sighed again then orbed out of the living room and into Paige's bedroom, he looked around the room, touching her paintings and clothes gently, before laying down on the bed, "Please Paige, wait for me, I'll bring you back home, I promise." Leo whispered, as if she could hear him, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Please Paige, wait for me, I'll bring you back home, I promise' Leo's voice echoed throughout Paige's mind, "Leo . . . Please save me, please." Paige whispered brokenly.  
  
"Oh, is poor Missy Paige missing her Leo? Oh boo-hoo, let's all cry for her." Phoebe sneered at Paige.  
  
"All?" Paige asked cautiously, standing up from the bed, "What do you mean ALL?"  
  
"I mean all, is in a few of Glen's closest friends." Phoebe grinned at Paige and stepped away from the doorway, revealing three large, grinning demons.  
  
"No! Please Phoebe, don't!" Paige begged, backing away from the bed, and into a wall, the sheet still wrapped around her tightly.  
  
"It wouldn't be any less than you deserve, get over it bitch." Phoebe replied, then turned her attention towards the demons, "Do whatever you want to her, just don't kill her. Source's orders, have fun guys." Phoebe winked at the demons then blinked away, leaving Paige alone with the demons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole hid behind a large rock, (AN: Like that thingy Leo and Cole hid behind in Brain Drain, what the hell are those things CALLED?) listening to two demons talking.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS? We have two Charmed Ones down here? On our side?" The smallest demon asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm dead serious, two Charmed Ones, the middle one is definitely on our side." The tall demon replied, a grin on his face.  
  
"And the other one?"  
  
"Ah, let's just say she's being convinced right now." He smirked and shimmered away, leaving the other demon confused, before he too shimmered away.  
  
'What was that demon talking about? Convincing Paige? How?' Cole thought, frowning, he was just about to shimmer back to the Manor to report to Piper when he heard a scream.  
  
Cole frowned again, thinking it was another demon screaming, when he heard the scream again, "Paige." Cole whispered, recognizing the scream, and he shimmered away, as close to Paige as possible, without being seen.  
  
'Those fucking bastards!' Cole thought angrily, rage boiling inside of him, they were raping her, they were raping HIS sister.  
  
"Please, please let me go!" Paige begged, but that only earned her another slap.  
  
"You should have learned by now to keep your damn mouth SHUT!" The tallest demon sneered down at her.  
  
"Bastards!" Cole shouted, throwing an energy ball at the tall demon, vanquishing him, the demon next to Paige threw an energy ball back at him, but he shimmered away, appearing behind him, stabbing him with an athame, killing him. The demon behind Paige shot an energy ball at Cole, burning his leg. "Cole!" Paige shouted, jumping off the bed.  
  
"Duck!" Cole shouted back to her, Paige did as he told her, and Cole vanquished the demon.  
  
"Paige." Cole ran up to her and placed his coat over her.  
  
Paige held onto to his jacket tightly, but as he went to touch her to shimmer her away, she whimpered and shied away from his touch, "Please, don't." she whispered.  
  
"But . . ." Cole sighed, 'She was raped stupid, who knows how many times, of course she wouldn't want to be touched!' Cole thought, "Alright, I'm sorry Paige. We DO need to get you home though."  
  
"No! T-they won't want me!" Paige began crying, "I'm dirty."  
  
"No, you are NOT dirty, don't ever think that." Cole replied, wanting to hug her, but knowing she was scared of all men right now.  
  
Paige clutched her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, startling Cole, before she looked back up at Cole, what he saw scared him, "Forgive me." Paige whispered, before shimmering away.  
  
"FUCK!" Cole shot an energy ball at the wall, before shimmering back to the Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole shimmered in front of Piper, causing her to squeak and drop the empty vial on the floor. "Cole! Don't DO that!" Piper scolded him, grabbing the broom and beginning to sweep up the shattered glass.  
  
"Forget that! We have more important things to worry about!" Cole yelled.  
  
"Seesh, fine, what do you find out?" Piper asked, leaning the broom against the fridge.  
  
"Paige, I found Paige." Cole replied.  
  
"You found Paige, and you didn't bring her BACK?" Piper asked angrily.  
  
"I COULDN'T bring her back, she shimmered away!" Cole said defensively.  
  
"She shimmered away, or somebody shimmered her away?" Piper asked, hoping it was the latter.  
  
"She shimmered away, and her eyes . . . They were, empty, black, soulless." Cole sighed and shuddered inwardly.  
  
Piper looked like she was going to cry, "I'm gonna call Leo."  
  
"Wait, Pipe-" Piper cut off Cole's protests, "Leo! Leo!" Piper called for him.  
  
Leo orbed in, looking sleepy, "Did you find anything? And what happened to your leg Cole?" Without waiting for an answer Leo went over and healed Cole's leg.  
  
"Thanks. Um, I found Paige, but she shimmered away, and that's not the worst part." Cole hesitated to tell them the rest.  
  
"What? There's more? Spill it Cole, NOW." Piper commanded.  
  
Cole cast his eyes downward and mumbled something, "What? Say that again." Piper told him, "When I found Paige . . . Three demons were . . . raping her." Cole spat out, "But I killed them, that's why my leg was burned."  
  
"WHAT!! What do you mean raping HER!" Piper shouted, she was beyond mad, how DARE anybody rape HER sister, they were ALL going to die, Piper was so mad, things began exploding.  
  
Cole winced, but didn't dare tell Piper to calm down, hey, if she wanted to destroy her own house, then that was what she could do, he wasn't about to get blown up.  
  
Cole looked over at Leo, whose eyes were glazed over, "Leo?" Cole asked cautiously, Leo said nothing and orbed out, leaving Cole alone with an angry Piper. (AN: Muhahaha, poor Cole! **snickers**)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it won't be TOO much longer for the next chappy to come out! I have a question, how come when people cry on TV; snot never comes out their noses? When I cry hard, I always get a snotty nose, but TV people never do, that's SO not fair. -_- Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, live long and eat cake! Bye- bye! 


End file.
